


Очаровательный тугодум

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Office
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Магнус пытается пригласить очаровательного парня на свидание, но Алек никак не может понять чего от него хочет его босс





	Очаровательный тугодум

Рагнор Фелл сделал небольшой глоток, оценивая коллекционный виски, которым его угостил Магнус Бейн. Букет вкусов действительно радовал. Но не успел ворчливый британец отыскать хоть какой-нибудь недостаток этого напитка, чтобы посетовать на него, как услышал жуткий грохот. Его напряженный взгляд устремился к окну кабинета, через которое был виден офис. Здоровенный парень сшиб небольшую полочку с какими-то безделушками, и те посыпались на пол. Рагнор услышал, как первая из них разбилась вдребезги. Но вот виновник событий решил, что спасет все прочие, потому бросив кипу документов, которые держал в руках, попытался поймать второй и третий предмет. Увы, фарфоровый слон проскользнул мимо неловких пальцев и разбился, что можно было определить по соответствующему звуку. А вот с третьей фигуркой вышло самое настоящее представление. Парень усердно пытался поймать непослушную безделушку, странно выгибаясь, потому что вещица отпружинивала от его тела, перескакивая с руки на руку. В один миг Рагнору даже показалось, что этот идиот просто решил немного пожонглировать. Но понял, что переоценил способности юноши, когда спасаемый им хрустальный ёж резко подался вперед. Лоботряс не раздумывая прыгнул вперед и повалился на пол, как куль с картошкой. Судьба безделушки осталась неизвестной.

— Бедный Александр. — С умилением в голосе проговорил Магнус.

Рагнор повернулся и посмотрел на своего друга так, словно видит его впервые.

— Почему ты до сих пор не уволил этого бездаря?

Бейн изящно пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится наблюдать за ним.

— Из-за красивой мордашки или потому, что он идиот? — Уточнил Фелл.

Магнус тяжело вздохнул.

— Спорить не буду, Александр несколько… неуклюж. Но это не делает его дураком. Да и сердце доброе. А уж про задницу вообще молчу.

Рагнор фыркнул.

— Так и затащил бы его в койку. Зачем было нанимать его помощником?

Бейн пожал плечами.

— Я работаю над этим.

Фелл хотел задать еще какой-то вопрос, когда в кабинет постучали и вошли, после разрешения Магнуса. Это был тот самый Александр Лайтвуд. Высоченный парень, метра где-то под два, сутулый, улыбчивый и невероятно милый.

Бейн поднялся с кресла у камина, где они и сидели с Феллом, направившись к своему столу, на который парень выкладывал документы.

— Извините, я их случайно рассыпал в коридоре. Страницы перепутались, но я их сейчас рассортирую.

— Александр, — с небольшим, но мягким укором в голосе, проговорил Магнус, — мы с тобой уже обсуждали это. Когда приходишь в мой кабинет, все должно быть уже готово.

Парень на миг замялся, после чего воровато покосился на дверь.

— Мне выйти, все сделать и вернуться?

— Не вижу смысла таскаться туда-сюда. Просто в следующий раз не приходи не подготовленным.

Алек кивнул, выпрямляясь, и умудрился звонко удариться коленом об стол. Рагнор же счел, что бедняга Бейн ведет неблагодарную игру. Его флирт и намеки остаются незамеченными.

— Я вас не подведу! Обещаю! Больше такого не повторится! Извините меня за мою бестолковость… — Пробормотал юноша.

В этот момент Бейн поймал многозначительный взгляд Рагнора, скандировавший: давай, друг! Сделай эту сладкую попку! Магнус закатил глаза, но вслух сказал:

— Не думай, что в этот раз ты отделаешься одними извинениями, Александр.

Парень застыл, после чего испуганно посмотрел на своего шефа.

— Вы меня уволите? Я облажался, да?

В голубых глазах читалась паника.

— Нет, милый, не уволю. Но ты должен будешь оказать мне услугу.

— Какую? Требуется поработать сверхурочно или что-то вроде? Я на все согласен!

Магнус не сдержал ухмылки.

— Можно сказать и так. Я хочу, чтобы ты провел со мной время.

— Я? Но я и так здесь. Я постоянно в вашем распоряжении и выполняю все ваши просьбы. Ведь в этом и заключается должность помощника.

— Нет, Александр, я говорил не о рабочих моментах.

Парень на несколько мгновений завис, затем на его лице отразилось понимание.

— Аааа! — Протянул он, улыбаясь.

Бейн улыбнулся в ответ, радуясь, что помощник, наконец, понял, что его зовут на свидание.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я оказал вам личную услугу? Это просто задание не связанное с работой, да? Как в тот раз, когда я относил Ваш пиджак в химчистку.

Улыбка Магнуса несколько померкла.

— Вроде того, но с химчисткой или какими-то бытовыми моментами это никак не связано. Я говорил кое о чем личном.

Александр снова задумался. Теперь он молчал чуть дольше, но затем в его светлых глазах вновь мелькнуло понимание. Он перешел на шепот и чуть склонился к своему начальнику.

— Более личное? Это как тогда, когда мой брат Джейс накурился травки, а его на работе попросили сдать мочу для проверки, и мне пришлось приносить свой биоматериал?

Лицо Магнуса вытянулось.

— Не думаю, что мне потребуется такой вид твоего биоматериала, как моча.

— Значит, нужен другой? На прошлой работе шеф просил сдать мою слюну, вместо него, когда брали данные для определения отцовства одного ребенка… Хотя, это не важно. Что именно вам нужно?

На этот раз Бейн не сдержал стона отчаяния. Александр тут же сделал свои выводы.

— Не подумайте! Я ему отказал! Если то был его ребенок, то следует нести за него ответственность. Правда, меня уволили, но зато я поступил правильно.

Голубые глаза сверкнули, будто он собирался доказывать Магнусу свою точку зрения, если тот с ней не согласится.

— Это прелестно, Александр. Но мне не нужен твой биоматериал для анализов. Под личным, я имел ввиду личное. Отношения, свидания, все такое…

Юноша нахмурился.

— Я не буду следить за вашей девушкой! И не просите! У меня был такой опыт, который закончился укусом от здоровенного пса и …

— Дай угадаю! Увольнением?

— Точно! Но, надеюсь, Вы не станете меня увольнять, потому что я отказываюсь следить за Вашей девушкой?

— Я и не собирался тебя об этом просить! — Несколько раздраженно бросил Магнус. — К тому же, у меня нет девушки! Я холостяк, ясно?

— Аааа! — Тут же улыбнулся Александр. — Так с этого и нужно было начинать! Сказали бы прямо, что ходить вокруг да около? Вы ведь хотите на свидание, да?

На этот раз Бейн смотрел на своего помощника, так будто ожидает от него очередного подвоха. Но парень действительно озвучил то, чего хотел его начальник. Мужчина робко улыбнулся и согласился:

— Да, я говорил о свидании…

— Понимаю! — Перебил его Александр, взяв дело в свои руки. — Вообще без проблем! Как вы хотите, чтобы мы это сделали?

Магнус просиял.

— Я бы не отказался от ужина.

Алек кивнул и ответил:

— Думаю, она согласится. Я могу прямо сейчас позвонить Иззи и спросить, когда она свободна. Или предпочтете, чтобы я дал вам ее номер? Моя сестра очень красивая девушка, но сердцеедка, так что будьте осмотрительны. И не обижайте ее, ладно?

Бейн беспомощно смотрел на юношу, искренне страшась того, к какому заключению придет его мозг, когда Магнус скажет ему, что имел ввиду не Изабель, когда говорил о свидании. Но ему не суждено было узнать ответ на этот вопрос, потому что Рагнор Фелл терпеливостью не отличался.

— Господи, Боже, храни Королеву! Почему меня окружают одни идиоты? — Вскричал он, подскакивая с кресла. — Магнус! Ты баран! Нужно сказать все прямо. Слово в слово, букву в букву. С этим дураком иначе нельзя. А ты, мистер Роскошные Булочки, — Обратился британец уже к Александру. — Включай свои мозги! Какая моча?! Какая Иззи?! Бейн зовет на свидание тебя! Тебя! Дубина ты, стоеросовая! Пойду, проветрюсь, пожалуй. — Заключил Фелл под конец своей речи и вышел в коридор, все еще ворча себе под нос что-то про умственные способности некоторых индивидов.

В кабинете Магнуса Бейна царила гробовая тишина. Собеседники остались наедине, заливаясь краской смущения. Начальник не знал, что сказать дальше, ожидая решения Алека, а вот подчиненный… О чем думал Александр было, есть и будет загадкой. Что происходило в голове у этого парня, зачастую, не понимал даже ее собственный владелец.

— Это правда? — Спросил он, нарушая тишину.

Магнус коротко вздохнул и решил отшутиться:

— О таком тебя тоже просили, но ты отказал и был уволен?

— Нет. Такого со мной не случалось. — Честно признался юноша.

Пан или пропал, Бейн!

— Все верно, Александр. Ты мне нравишься, и мне хотелось бы сходить с тобой на свидание.  
Парень прикусил свою пухлую, чувственную губу, и его босс едва не отправился на тот свет от созерцания этого движения.

— Я напишу заявление об увольнении. — Наконец проговорил Лайтвуд.

Магнусу казалось, что он услышал, как разбивается его сердце на тысячи мелких осколков.

— Понимаете, я не могу встречаться с вами и работать на вас одновременно. Это будет не этично. Когда я получу расчет, то мы сможем сходить куда-нибудь. — Робко проговорил Александр, затихая к концу своей фразы и очаровательно краснея.

Бейну показалось, что он ослышался. Мужчина смотрел на парня во все глаза, словно опасался того, что это всего лишь сон.

— Что скажете? — Переспросил Алек, начиная нервничать от странного молчания своего босса.

— Тебя рассчитают до конца дня. И я дам самые лучшие рекомендации. А вечером… Вечером мы отправимся на ужин. — Пылко произнес Магнус, взяв своего прекрасного Александра за руку. Парень робко улыбнулся и покраснел, но переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Бейна. Это стало последней каплей в чаше терпения его уже бывшего босса. Мужчина страстно поцеловал юношу, радуясь, что тот ответил на поцелуй.

— Ой, это отвратительно! Снимите себе комнату! — Ворчливо проговорил Фелл, выбравший не самый удачный момент для возвращения. Но, несмотря на свое внешнее недовольство, Рагнор был рад за друга.


End file.
